Life Bearings: Naruko's Story!
by PresidentAzumaZano
Summary: This is actually a re-post of The Art of The Mokuton. Be warned the writing's the same. It's just edited to flow better. Summary: A girl version of the character we know well finds out she's a surrogate child. After her parents died, the surrogate comes back to care for her. But what's this power she inherited from her? Fem!SisterlyKyuu, Fem!Naru, AU, MajorOC, Rated T for Violence.
1. Hiatus Note

Hiatus… sorry to say it, but I pulled that card.

Technically only the posts will be on Hiatus but not the chapters. I'm looking to complete a whole bunch of chapters before I continue with this series. Give me about 2-3 months to myself and then once the school year starts for me (as I will be busy once it does) I'll let you know about new posts.

I'm very sorry… I'm just too lazy to not work on a schedule for posting. TTYL, GUYS!


	2. Caught in The Fire

**P1 - Chapter 1: Caught in the Fire**

Our story starts out as a quandary such as a girl who grew up with nothing. The village knew her to be the demon that killed the 4th Hokage, the greatest Kage to ever live, so as a result they ostracized her from society. But the truth was that she never really the beast that killed so many 12 years ago. She was just the jailer of the chakra beast. But the village people were stubborn. They think she killed him, and it was their right to attempt to lynch and abuse her. She may have been too young to realize or even care, but she had been raped at least several times over the years. Now growing into a young adult, at the age of 12 to be exact, she realizes the gravity of her past but has no qualms with the village, even after realizing the awful, traumatic things that happened in her life. She always found a reason to smile even with the constant compunction and people breathing down her neck. She was happy in chaos. However, she was missing purpose. But one thing always kept her reproducing the thought that she was meant for something...

Her powers.

She could use a lost art that was said to have been lost with the death of the Shodai Hokage. Wood Release. Yes... it was the deadly, supreme bloodline limit along with the doujutsu and other kekkei genkai and touta. It was the highest of caliber of the elemental arts for its simplicity and diversity only coming in one form... life. It fit Naruko very much as she only wanted to give and prosper, not take away and be received as a failure. The demon within actually helped her in the affairs in training her, all because the Kurama no Kyuubi was soothed by the familiar chakras that she inherited from the distant relations to the Kage. However the relations may even be closer than one could think, but the proof would be with the talent in her technique as well as kin relations.

Now let us begin her story... here is the moment you've been waiting for.

Begin! Let's begin with the start of her journey in finding herself!

XXX

"There's the demon! Get her!"

I gave a high pitched scream... they were chasing me down. They knew I was only a little girl! I only was only 3 and they still tried to kill me on my birthday. This... this was just not fair! Gosh... this was a nightmare...

_Somebody... help me!_

_**You will be safe if you run into the forest. I will protect you Shodai-san.**_

_Is that you again? Will you make a tree like last time?_

_**It is only important that you save your own skin... you will make the tree this time and show me if you are really the Shodai incarnate. If you do not shield yourself, you will die.**_

I ran into the forest at once but was confused on something.

_I'm not even potty trained! How can I make a tree grow like you do? I mean, I may be 3, but I'm not even close to the Shodai._

_**I believe in you.**_

I stopped in a grove and heard the mob getting closer. They were screaming, "Head her off! Of with her head!"

I was getting really scared!

_Kitty! I don't know how to make a tree!_

_**You must use your instincts or you will not survive the battle of life and death. It's a harsh reality kit.**_

I fell to my knees... I cried so hard and waited for my body to be beaten and stuck on a pike. I couldn't bear it any longer... I wanted to die...

_**You're life hangs in the balance... do you not care?!**_

_Kitty..._

I screamed and let my instincts take control. I tried to make a feeble attempt to stand. I made what I thought were random hands seals that I had learned in the academy. But then I shouted something. "Wood Release: Nativity Tree Shield!"

'_I couldn't believe it... Wood Release? I didn't know at the time, but that would be the start of a lifetime relationship with Kyuubi-nee-san.'_

"Did you hear something? I think it came back over towards the edge of the forest."

I sat down and cried as hard as I could. I couldn't control myself. I soiled and pooped my training pants I was so scared. But I knew I was safe. Kitty started talking.

_**Remember when you first spoke to me? Your logic behind my name was that you took Kitsune and shortened it because you couldn't pronounce it. You were kind of cute.**_

'_Kyuubi-nee-san sung me a lullaby that night like a big sister would. She was so kind to me... little did I know that I was falling asleep soundly into the night and that would mark a pivotal point in the fate of the ninja world. She would teach me to become a master of the sacred art—Mokuton.'_


	3. Caught in The Roots

**P1 - Chapter 2: Caught in the Roots**

XXX

These next two chapters are a little confusing until chapter 4. Just warning you.

XXX

'_I grew up into a beautiful girl. It's almost sad that I'm dying here today… I could have made someone very happy. I also remember the awkward pubescent years where I had no chest or even a body that I was happy with. That changed very soon once I hit 14, but for the most part no one knew how beautiful I would become. The death of Naruko Uzumaki was coming and don't you cry anymore Sasuke. Let me start a little farther back with the time after the Uchiha Massacre when I found my rival and lifelong friend.'_

_**Remember what we practiced Shodai-hime. Don't make yourself look like you already know how to cast the clone technique.**_

_Alright Kyuubi-nee-chan!_

"Clone!"

After I had said it I made one acceptable clone.

"Very good Naruko… it seems you've caught up with the rest of the class." said Iruka-sensei.

"Hehe!" I went, rubbing the back of my neck sheepishly with a beam.

I could read his face and he was thinking about something that made him seem like a jerk. It was the look he gave me because of the Kurama.

_**Don't worry, Shodai-hime… I don't care if I'm looked at as a demon. There's really no difference to them who's the demon, so it doesn't matter to me either.**_

_I know Kyuu-nee-chan. It's just that I don't understand why he's so mean to me behind my back._

The Kurama sighed.

I took my seat next to Hinata and she smiled. I beamed back. "How are you?" I said.

"I-I'm f-fine…"

She was my only friend. I treated the Kurama like a sister, but Hinata was my only human friend.

"Hinata! You saw what did, right? I did it!" said with my fists out in front with a toothy grin.

She smiled sheepishly but kindly. "Y-Yes! You w-were very g-good!"

"Hehe!" I said.

"Naruko, Hinata… class is starting again." said Iruka with a groan and a grumble.

As the class laughed, Hinata started to put her head down and look embarrassed. Oh no, you did not just embarrass her, Iruka-sensei!

"Hey, we're talking here!"

Iruka popped a vain! Hehe, that's just so awesome.

"NARUKO! Detention! And you'll stay up the entire time and do your homework! Don't think I can't get you for that smart mouth."

I frowned. But then I smiled at his unnecessarily harsh treatment, testing him as much as I could. He usually gave warnings… Iruka hates me! He just picks on me because I'm the class clown. "Hehe, okay, _sensei_!"

(If you don't know some things about Japanese, like vocal ticks, you wouldn't know that saying sensei sarcastically is a very, very bad thing. You can say it to pretty much anyone who ticks you off when they try to teach you something and you'll get an ass whupping.)

"DETENTION FOR THE NEXT 3 WEEKS! AND YOU GET MARK ON YOUR PERMANENT RECORD FOR-"

"What? Accepting punishment? You're a hack."

"Then Hinata-chan can join you… and she'll get the same punishment as you and also get a mark."

Looking to her face, I both heard and saw Hinata crying… there were no silent sobs. She knew exactly was going to happen. I looked shocked with Iruka—he just went too far. Hinata was the sweetest most fragile girl… she wasn't like me at all. Doesn't he know that?! I grew up with this… she didn't. She'll get her ass kicked by her father and I'll never get to be her friend again. I wanted to kill myself. The class was laughing hysterically and Iruka _let_ them! He's gone too far… he's just an angry fool for ever crossing me!

My body acted on its own accord. I did hand seals and I heard The Kurama scream _**No**_! She knew exactly what I was doing and so did I! How _dare_ HE! I slammed my hands down on my desk and shouted, "Wood Release: Choking Torture!"

Roots came out my hands and Iruka was paralyzed in fear. The roots bound his arms and soon crawled up his neck. He screamed. And stuck my hands out in front of me ready to clap my hands together to kill him!

'_What I didn't know was that the Kurama had already activated her chakra and it was swirling around me. At that point I've never used an S-rank jutsu outside the mindscape and I must have used too much chakra like she said I would if I even thought about using a Mokuton Technique.'_

"Naruko… stop this…" said Iruka-sensei feebly as I choked him even more.

Hinata grabbed my arm and she said, "Stop Naruko! That's our sensei!"

I threw her off of me. The kids had already run out of the room screaming.

"_You're not a bad girl…_" said Iruka.

_Not a bad girl? What does he mean? Damnit… damnit! _Dropped my hands and started crying hard. The roots receded off of him and I screamed and cried so much.

I ran out of the building and kept running and didn't stop. I shunshined and headed out of the gates to the village and ran into the day not looking back.

'_Was I a rogue nin now? When they admit you into the Academy, the make you sign a paper that says you are committed and tied to the village as a ninja for life or until retirement. I knew now that there was no place safe for me and I had ruined Jiji's, Daddy's, and my own wishes to stay safe. Little did I know I was being watched by a pursuer. You'll see.'_

XXX

**That's it! Hope you liked it!**


End file.
